


Queen

by Assteri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assteri/pseuds/Assteri
Summary: It's incredibly short sorry, I also suck at writing but I'm trying to get a second part out. Hopefully soon.
Kudos: 1





	Queen

**Author's Note:**

> It's incredibly short sorry, I also suck at writing but I'm trying to get a second part out. Hopefully soon.

"I am the most powerful ruler in this world and yet I’m marrying this weakling of a king!”, exclaimed the Queen, furiously marching down the dim corridor.  
Her advisor, struggling to keep up with her pace, timidly said, “Well, he is actually one of the more wealthy kings. His domain is incredibly prosperous.”  
“I don’t care how wealthy he is! I need soldiers, armies!”  
As they rounded a corner at the end of the corridor, the advisor said,” Your marriage with him may be a way to improve the people’s, or even the world’s, view of you.”  
She abruptly stopped and whirled around to face him, her silver hair falling over her shoulders, “What are you saying?” Her eyes resembling a storming sea.  
The advisor, already regretting what he said, quickly explained, “ His people love him. And there are many who don’t like you… your Majesty.” His eyes darted around nervously, refusing to make eye contact.

"Asteri!", Someone called from the end of the hall, "Quit scaring him!"  
The Queen turned her attention away from the advisor at the sound of someone calling her name. “Oh, it's just you, Lady Kharis.” She said as she recognized the dark-haired woman striding towards her with a disapproving look on her face. Asteri turned to the terrified Advisor, “Leave us.” Her voice laced with cold rage. He quickly scrambled away, disappearing around the corner.

"You wouldn't believe the week I've had since you've been gone." She said as she resumed her pace down the hall. "I trust that the council meeting went well?" Her blue eyes glancing to meet the Lady's dark ones.  
She nodded, "Everything's in order. The soldiers should start falling back into the borders and await further orders."  
"Good."

Asteri entered a study at the end of the hall, Kharis following close behind. A tall window in the back of the room let in light from the midday sun. From the window, you could see the Castle grounds. Spilling over with flowering plants and trees. The walls were lined with dark wooden shelves full of books and paintings of historical battles and rulers. An unlit hearth stood in one corner. The wooden floor creaked as Asteri sat down at the desk in front of the window. It's surface covered in papers and open books.

Kharis sat in a chair beside the hearth. “What were you and the advisor talking about?”, asked Kharis, turning her head to face Asteri. “It looked like things got pretty heated when I got there.” The queen absentmindedly picked up an unopened letter and examined it, “He said that me marrying that prince-”  
“King.”  
“-whatever. Would improve the publics’ view of me.”  
“He’s right, you know."  
“And that’s the problem!” she shouted as she abruptly stood up, making Kharis jump.  
“That my advisor knows my people better than I do!”  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Speaking of that king, when’s he supposed to arrive again?”  
“Today.”  
“What?!”


End file.
